Monster-School Quest
by Henry the dragon
Summary: Welcome to School! An Alt-Universe for MGQ, wherein Alice the 15th is the monster lord in a modern world, and she and her daughter create Fateburn Academy, a gem of a school where human and monster students are taught to co-exist, staffed by humans, angels, and monsters in an effort to create a more peaceful world by educating the next generation. Gonna be very different from MGQ.
1. Chapter 1

Fateburn Academy is the first institution of its kind. A school that is used to train the next generation of humans, and of monsters, on how to co-exist. Created by the famed Monster-Lord Alice the 15th, in the few weeks it has existed it has been the front-page story on all of the news-papers throughout the planet.

Today the headline is "First day of classes for the famous monster/human co-existence academy.", and the world is preparing itself for news on how it goes. Due to the gigantic difference in power between monsters and humans, only humans who've been trained their whole lives are allowed into the academy, so only a few humans are in the school, compared to the number of monsters.

Is the world prepared for the Monster-School Quest? Only time will tell. But as forces plot from the shadows to sabotage the academy, and as warriors from both factions, humans and monsters, begin to enter the academy for students age 21 and up the world waits eagerly to see what goes on inside.

In one part of the academy, a woman filled with hatred for men, and a magical power-up she received from a certain angelic scientist, plots to turn the academy inside out. But in another corner, a woman who is over a century old toys with zombies and the undead, secretly searching for her long-lost sister. One of the few male students doesn't yet know his true identity, but has been trained by his mother for years, his entire life in fact, because she knew that this day would come and wanted him to have the strength to create peace.

The academy is packed to the brim with beautiful monster-girls, and with powerful warriors of a multitude of species, angelic, monstrous, and human. It is also inhabited by a large number of scientists, historians, and researchers, all with a variety of agendas.

Are you ready for MSQ? Well, Ilias and Alice both are. And they're waiting for you. Welcome to School!


	2. Getting to the Academy

"Ilias... do not betray me." Alice warned, as her young daughter got to listen in on one side of the tense phone conversation. The young Echidna was anxious, watching her mother grow visibly agitated as the phone got longer, even by seconds. Despite Alice the fifteenths reputation for kindness, the monster-lord didn't bother with politeness as she interacted with the Goddess of "light". Instead the moment the phone call connected, Alice immediately spoke with anger, throwing out any pretense. Inside of the office, in the academy, the younger Alice knew her mother would immediately go for the "jugular" in order to end this conversation quickly. She despised Ilias, who spent many centuries actively ordering her followers to go out and butcher monsters, for no other reason than the fact that Ilias was a known bigot. "I'm expecting your subordinates to behave themselves, do I make myself clear?" Alice said, her voice tight, angry, something that scared her daughter, who knew the explosive power hidden within her mother could be unleashed on virtually anyone to reduce them to shreds at any moment. "Good. My staff is waiting for them at the points they've designated as their arrival points." Alice said quietly, and the daughter smiled as she saw her mother hang up. The sheltered daughter immediately ran to her mothers side, and hugged her, a move which always worked to soothe the mother, at least a bit. At first her mother was very tense, but she gave up any notions that she was too proud for the hug, quietly and wrapped her arms around her daughter as naturally as the hug had occurred.

The entrance to the city is in an underground train, a subway. And that is where Luka is located at this moment, sitting down and listening to his I-pod. He is listening to the soundtrack of MGQ, in this world MGQ is a popular Japanese game with some very naughty themes and images, and known for its soundtrack. The title is "Lucia's Theme", with "Lucia" being the name of the Monster-Lord companion who accompanies the protagonist throughout his quest. Luka himself is a fairly attractive young man, standing short at about 5'3", but with violet hair and a small magical blade which is virtually undetectable hidden in his pocket, in the form of a pen. He simply people-watches, as the subway drives on, heading closer and closer to his destination, the famed Fateburn academy. Luka isn't aware of the angelic aura he is radiating, which is part of the reason what happens next, happens next.

As it turns out, many on the subway have a hatred for monsters, in some cases having lost their children to any sort of monster, or having lost their husbands to a lustful monster, so when a Slug-Girl is discovered on the train due to someone accidentally spilling a salt packet they had for self-defense on her, she reacts to it badly, screaming and feeling a bit of the clothing she wore burn off, as it had been generated by magic, they immediately pounced. The crowd of advancing humans forced the girl back, and back until she was forced out of that subway "car". She was asking for help, as the humans in Luka's car watched on, coldly neutral towards her and her plight, until Luka eventually noticed what was going on. Luka's I-pod changed right as he stood up, onto the theme from Boss Battles in "Mega Man Star Force", and he immediately leapt to the side of the Slug Girl, shouting "Hey!", loud enough to startle the crowd who'd been pressuring the girl back further and further. "What's going on here?" Luka said, instinctively pulling out the pen-blade, keeping it disguised as a pen, until he was certain he needed to use it.

The Slug Girl, fooled by the disguised blade, was appreciative of Luka's intervention, especially surrounded by indifference like she had been before, but wasn't sure what to make of the young man holding a pen behind him like a secret weapon. "That girl is a monster!" One of the people advancing on her shouted, seemingly believing that'd be enough to sway him. "So what?" He said, "She hasn't hurt anyone has she?" He asked, firmly believing not to judge someone by their species. "You can't punish her, because of her species. Justice doesn't work that way." He said, quietly beginning to forcibly rein in his aura, an aura that had caused the weak-willed humans to lash out at the first monster they encountered, even from across a whole Subway car. "Back off!" Luka said, his voice growing louder, but lower, causing the weakest of the humans to back away. Transforming his pen into a blade, with a "click" of the button that on a real pen causes the tip to come out, and on Luka's blade, causes it to transform. The pen immediately transformed into a concealed blade, made of melted down rubies causing a gasp from the humans who noticed it. "I said, back off!" Luka said, his voice tense with anger at their judgement, and he shifted into a more pose that was far easier to swing the blade in. "Go back to your car." He said quietly, clearly angry, which causes the rest to slowly back into their own car. The Slug Girl looked at her hero appreciatively and noticed that the pupils in his eyes had melted away, and the color had changed, turning his eyes into golden orbs, radiating with anger, and then calmness, before his eyes turned back to normal.

At the back of the subway car, despite her great beauty, sat a quiet and unnoticed Angel. The red-headed woman had watched the situation with interest, quietly judging Lucifina's child. She was delighted with what she saw, how Luka handled his heritage and his command over an aura he didn't know he had possessed, was amazing. Promestein was eager to report back to Ilias how wonderfully Luka had done, handling himself, and she wondered if she'd get the opportunity to "sample" the son of Lucifina and the descendant of Heinrich. The beautiful scientist would spend the rest of the train-ride watching how Luka interacted with the girl he had saved, quietly interested in the unusual child.


End file.
